femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (V.I.P.)
Angel is an evil babe in the Pamela Anderson series V.I.P., who appears in the 3 episodes Scents and Sensibility (S01 E05), Thunder Val (S01 E16) and Val Squared (S03 E12). She is played by Jackie Debatin. In all 3 episodes she is the henchwoman for Dr. Tina Stokes (Angela Harry), who is the brain behind every criminal activity, while Angel is the muscles. Episode Scents and Sensibility: Angel breaks into a labatory, knocks out a scientist and a guard and steals a secret formula for Dr. Tina Stokes. When they try to sell it, she takes care of the buyers bodyguard to she their strengh. They want to kidnap the client of V.I.P., so dresses as hotel employee and injects a transmitter into the client. Then she and a partner break into the V.I.P. office for the kidnap. She has a direct confrontation with Valery Irons (Pamela Anderson) and tries to kick her. But Valery uses her Stiletto as weapon and rams the heel into Angels leg. The hurt villainess crawls away. Angel then kidnaps the clients friend by holding a gun at her. When V.I.P. wants to rescue them Angel has a confrontation with Tasha Dexter. Tasha pushes Angel's gun away, blocks her kick and punshes and lands one big hit in the face which knocks out Angel who lays on the floor. Bscap0000-1503759733.jpg Bscap0001-1.jpg Bscap0004-2.jpg Bscap0007-1503759850.jpg Bscap0013-1503759884.jpg Bscap0015-1.jpg Bscap0016-1.jpg Bscap0019-1503759972.jpg Bscap0020-2.jpg Bscap0022-3.jpg Bscap0023-3.jpg Bscap0025-1.jpg Bscap0026-3.jpg Bscap0028-1503760080.jpg Bscap0029-1.jpg Bscap0031-1503760118.jpg Bscap0032-1503760144.jpg Bscap0036-1503760167.jpg Bscap0037-2.jpg Bscap0038-1503760210.jpg Bscap0039-2.jpg Bscap0041-1503760276.jpg Bscap0045-1503760318.jpg Bscap0048-1.jpg Bscap0051-1503760380.jpg Bscap0054-3.jpg Bscap0056-1503760437.jpg Bscap0058-1503760474.jpg Bscap0062-1503760488.jpg Bscap0063-1503760511.jpg Bscap0065-2.jpg Bscap0066-3.jpg Bscap0069-1503760549.jpg Bscap0070-1.jpg Bscap0073-0.jpg Bscap0075-1.jpg Bscap0077-2.jpg Bscap0078-1.jpg Bscap0083-2.jpg Bscap0085-3.jpg Bscap0087-0.jpg Bscap0088-2.jpg Bscap0089-1.jpg Bscap0093-1.jpg Bscap0095-0.jpg Bscap0096-0.jpg Bscap0097.jpg Bscap0098-0.jpg Bscap0101-0.jpg Episode Thunder Val: Dr. Tina Stokes gets out of prison if she helps the FBI. V.I.P. is there to protect her and they are undercover at a bikini photo shoot at a beach resort. But Dr. Stokes has her own sceme. Angel is watching them with another henchwoman from a submarine (criminals in this show have to much money). Angel and the blonde henchwoman break into the casino hotel wearing diving suits (without ostentation). The blond henchwoman lure Nikki away, so Angel can break into the hotel room. Then she goes to the hotels casino (still in the diving suit) and shoots at another V.I.P. member who chases her and lets Dr. Stokes unguarded. During that the blonde henchwoman fights Nikki in a swamp and dies in quick sand. Angel escapes by running into the ocean (now the dress is useful). The next day during a bikini shoot at the beach, Angel blows up a boat and shoots at the V.I.P. team and drives away on a motorbike, just to distract them again from Dr. Stokes plans. The plan was to steal the formula Stokes should buy from other thiefs. The exchange was watched by the FBI and V.I.P., but Stokes tries to escape on a jet ski with which Angel arrives. The 2 babes drive away but Valery chases them on another Jet Ski.Valery uses a harpoon with a rope and the 2 babes fall into the sea. The next time they are shown together in a prison cell, wearing orange prison clothes. Bscap0102-1.jpg Bscap0103.jpg Bscap0104-2.jpg Bscap0106-1.jpg Bscap0109-1.jpg Bscap0110.jpg Bscap0111.jpg Bscap0112.jpg Bscap0113-1.jpg Bscap0114-0.jpg Bscap0115.jpg Bscap0117-1.jpg Bscap0118-0.jpg Bscap0119-0.jpg Bscap0121-1.jpg Bscap0122-1.jpg Bscap0123-0.jpg Bscap0124-0.jpg Bscap0125-0.jpg Bscap0126-0.jpg Bscap0127-1.jpg Bscap0128-0.jpg Bscap0130-1.jpg Bscap0131-0.jpg Bscap0132-0.jpg Bscap0134-0.jpg Bscap0135-0.jpg Bscap0136-1.jpg Bscap0137-0.jpg Episode Val Squared: The V.I.P. Team protects an ecologist who invented a bacteria. In the beginning Angel helps Dr. Tina Stokes to escape from prison and they are interested in that bacteria. The hired an actress who looks like Valery Irons to get closer to it. Angels job is to look over the real Valery Irons at a spa. Angel first tries to poison the drink of Valery but fails. The she shoots her with poisonous darts through a blowtube but fails twice. Valery and her friend see her and run away. Angel chases them and Valery puts a hot scented towel on her head. Angel scream on pain until Valery knocks her out by pounding a pot on her head. Next we see her bound and gagged with white towels in a towel box. Valery and her friend standing in front of the box saying "not only will this keep her here, it will do wonders for her skin. - You should thank us - biatch". Then they close the box letting the moaning Angel alone in the dark. She is not seen for the rest of the episode. 1bscap0139.jpg 1bscap0141.jpg 1bscap0143.jpg 1bscap0144.jpg 1bscap0145.jpg Bscap0148.jpg Bscap0149.jpg Bscap0151-0.jpg Bscap0154-0.jpg Bscap0160-1.jpg Bscap0162-1.jpg Bscap0163-0.jpg Bscap0168.jpg Bscap0166.jpg Bscap0167.jpg Bscap0170.jpg Bscap0171.jpg Bscap0173.jpg Bscap0176.jpg Bscap0178.jpg Bscap0181.jpg Bscap0183.jpg Bscap0185-0.jpg Bscap0186-0.jpg Bscap0187.jpg Bscap0190-0.jpg Bscap0192.jpg Bscap0195.jpg Bscap0197.jpg Bscap0198-0.jpg Bscap0200-0.jpg Bscap0201-0.jpg Bscap0202-0.jpg Bscap0203.jpg Bscap0207-0.jpg Bscap0208-0.jpg Bscap0209.jpg Bscap0210-0.jpg Bscap0212.jpg Bscap0213-0.jpg Bscap0214-0.jpg Bscap0215-0.jpg Bscap0216-0.jpg Bscap0220-0.jpg Bscap0225.jpg Bscap0226.jpg Bscap0227.jpg Bscap0228-0.jpg Bscap0230-0.jpg Bscap0231-0.jpg Bscap0232-0.jpg Bscap0234-0.jpg Bscap0235.jpg Bscap0236-0.jpg Bscap0237-0.jpg vip.gif Trivia * Jackie Debatin later appeared in NBC's Life as greedy villainess Stephanie Borns, and on CSI: Miami as the evil Melanie Nichols. Category:1990s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Crossbow Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gagged Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Redhead Category:Fate: Arrested